legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/12 November 2012
12:14 SUP Lu! 12:14 nothing oh 12:17 afk 12:20 boo 12:20 afk 12:33 hello im back 12:37 hi 12:37 what up 12:37 yogscast 12:37 kool 12:39 can you go to ninjago wiki and get this girl that has pad in the first part of her name 12:40 were you ban? 12:40 or just don't want to do it 12:40 my friend was on on my page and she said she was 11 and she got me banned 12:41 how did her age get u ban? 12:42 they thought i was her so i made this account with the same email and im still banned 12:42 oh you internet IP was ban 12:43 it won';t work on an account that was ban or a different accouint on the sam internet 12:43 but if you on a new accoun an a different internernet it will. 12:44 you mean different email 12:44 ? 12:44 no 12:44 So is the new one you made Flowerpower223 or the one that was ban 12:45 this one the other one was jaylover12354 12:45 this one meening the one that was ban or created? 12:46 ban 12:46 the name is emberrsing 12:46 *blush* 12:46 ok so if you go on a different internet connection on jaylover12354 account it should work 12:47 or this one 12:47 no this one 12:47 this one wase the one that was ban along with your internet 12:48 but theyll just ban me agian on jaylover 12:49 *blush* 12:49 can you please just get pad for me on ninjago wiki 12:51 I'm trying 12:51 I've been trying 12:51 but she's afk 12:52 afk ? 12:52 you don't know what afk is *facepalm* 12:52 Away From Keyboard 12:52 not on the chat 12:52 srry i forgot 12:52 ah 12:53 oh is gryphon ? 12:53 it shows up as "Away" 12:53 oh 12:53 gryphons not on chat 12:53 DANG 12:54 only my good friend LegoDude and Prototron 12:54 then there's The Pupies rip off 12:54 rip off ? 12:55 yeah they stoll superior "Mythrun Technology" and made their own pet 12:56 oh 12:56 by pupy I meant our own little dog here WikiBot 12:57 oh cool 12:58 But don't speak to loud -)_-) 12:58 (-_(- 12:58 it will hear you 12:58 hahahahahahahaah 12:58 and then it might actually speak for the first time 12:58 D: 12:58 besides the one time 0_o0_o 12:59 y did u leave 12:59 I reloaded the page, I was lagging 01:00 oh she there yet . or gryphon ? 01:00 no, Ive been trying to get her attention 01:01 gosh, I feel like a spy behind enemy lines 01:01 our wiki's never got along after the LegoDude101 cival war 01:01 why did he start war 01:03 it started way back when no one seems to remember, it was a year ago 01:04 before LU closed 01:04 LU / 01:04 ? 01:04 im new i dont alot 01:04 *FACEPALM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* 01:05 lego universe nevermind 01:05 yes 01:05 now as I was saying 01:05 before LU closed 01:05 it was when LegoDude was very popular on this wiki. 01:06 and he loved LU 01:06 But he always wanted more 01:06 more and more. 01:06 more what 01:06 popularity, and power 01:07 so he was determaind to become an admin 01:07 D : 01:07 but Mythrun and some of the old Admins that never come on anymore told him no 01:07 beause he had swore a few times on this wiki and he didn't have enough edits 01:08 but he seens so nice !? 01:08 Also he had been on some spamming rades wiht me 01:08 *he seems nice when he is head admin of Ninjago wiki and has absolut power* 01:09 anyway 01:09 so he, after complainging to admins to make him one, and getting the righ number of edits was still denied 01:09 i think i no why he banned me on my very first account 01:10 i was talking about LU 01:10 0_0 01:10 and how it wuz kool 01:10 YOU HAVE ABSOLUTLY NO IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE. 01:11 WAIT WHAT ?!?!?! 01:11 LU, besides me, is his triger. 01:11 no one ever talkes about LU there for good reason 01:11 continuing... 01:12 *facepalm* i feel soooo dum 01:12 he got the right number of edit's needed 01:12 but they explained to him that because he had a ban record he was not elegable for adminship. 01:13 so he got very angry for spending 3 months trying to get that many edits for nothing 01:14 and for what seemed, for people in the war, was actually a separation into the two groups. 01:14 LUWiki's and NinjagoWiki's 01:14 some are rovers that are in both 01:14 like me 01:15 but for the most par I stay here 01:15 I'm a LUWiki 01:15 anyway. 01:15 Ninjago had not come at this poiunt so it was just two Lu groups 01:16 they made spamming rades on chat for admin rights 01:16 (which I was apart of, but not for admin rights, just for fun) 01:17 I like Canned Meat 01:17 anyway. 01:17 today he was roaming around this chat when u left 01:17 and? 01:17 what happened? 01:18 we just shared hellos and whats ups he said he was scanning 01:18 somthing 01:19 wait Myth? 01:19 no ... 01:19 whoi? 01:19 *in hush tones* ........ 01:20 lego 01:20 on this chat? 01:20 for a sec and left you didnt here it from me 01:21 MYTHRUN!!!!!!!! AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE HAVE ANOTHER FORCE LOGIN!!!!!!!!!! HE'S BROKEN OUR BARIERS AGAIN!!!!!!!!!! 01:21 not good 01:21 very extreamly not good 01:21 WHY !!!!!! 01:21 he has done this a few times before 01:22 he's very good at these types of things 01:22 he somehow force logs in 01:22 to the chat even though he's ban for life 01:23 well he is candian we are good with these things 01:23 mythrun has put some pretty good stuff behind the banning system 01:23 01:23 anyway....where was I 01:23 they made spamming rades on chat for admin rights 01:24 you should have seen it 01:24 it was amazing 01:24 evry half a second someone posted something 01:24 im just blown away right now !!!!! 01:25 and evry muinut someone posted a MLP pic 01:25 or something that wasn't related to LU 01:25 and LOTS of potitioning blog posts 01:26 the whole wiki was angry at the admin's by now save a few who were actually just on the wiki for fun like me, vector, hollis, rio, ect. 01:27 wait VECTOR!!!! 01:27 yeah 01:27 one of the ones who is on both this wiki and the other one 01:27 mostly Ninjago 01:28 anyway 01:28 yes your right he talks about this website 2 01:28 So mythrun with his magical coding powers wade out little pet here 01:29 oh kool 01:29 *he dose it very carefully, besides he's one of Ninjago Wiki's biggesrt contributers, If Lego ban him he would be VERY unpopular* 01:29 Vector that is 01:29 anyway. 01:30 our little pet here recorded chat 01:30 and he still dose 01:30 he's watching us right now 01:30 *wave hello* 01:30 ello ello ello 01:30 one sec I got Pad 01:30 YES ! 01:31 it's Padmec3po right? 01:31 yes 01:31 good 01:31 correct 01:31 here she comes 01:31 yay 01:31 yo! 01:31 Flower what is it? 01:31 hi pad !! 01:32 You said you needed me. 01:32 It's dark in here!! 01:32 oh i got banned cuz u no jay lover 01:32 Oh yeah that's also why Ninjago wiki is so light in chat 01:33 as oposition to this wiki 01:33 You are JayLover? :O 01:33 Oh Hi!!! 01:33 01:33 01:33 wait is there sockpupetry going on here? 01:33 my friend waz on my page and she said she was 11 01:33 No. 01:34 so i got banned 01:34 Which? 01:34 both 01:34 Oh. 01:34 You too? 01:34 afk 01:34 back 01:34 01:35 yes so i have to chat on here now 01:35 How old are you really? 01:35 NO! 01:35 13 01:35 NO! 01:35 K. 01:35 GET OUT OF HERE! 01:35 What> 01:35 ? 01:35 MYTH WILL BAN YOU! 01:35 or SOMEOJNE! 01:35 What? 01:35 they don't alow age telling 01:35 well 12 on half 01:35 :# 01:36 Sorry.... 01:36 oh srry nevermind 01:36 ok. let's hope he wasn't histening 01:36 me 2 01:36 *listening 01:36 LA! 01:36 01:36 b 01:36 01:36 01:36 01:36 Looking 01:37 If you eva need me I'll be in the LEGO Message Boards wki. 01:37 only the dog was looking. He can't speak without Myths Tech 01:37 so anyway 01:37 the wiki was potitioning 01:37 and the bot came in 01:37 ? 01:38 mythrun put in some auto alert for ban thing? 01:38 i cant use them either 01:38 BRB 01:38 kk 01:38 So there was a mass Kicking Revolt for a few days untill it calmed downm 01:39 myth ban a lot of people 01:39 for a short amount of time 01:39 some for life 01:39 Life? 01:39 who were caried away swearing 01:39 O_O 01:39 but not Lego 01:39 D: 01:39 he was only spamming 01:40 LEGODude? 01:40 so he was ban for a few days. 01:40 lego !!! 01:40 (this stary is true, about how Legodude is master of Ninjago wiki) 01:40 I know. 01:40 (why she was ban for saying her age and talking about LU) 01:41 SHE!?!?!?!?!?! 01:41 anyway 01:41 *flowers* 01:41 anyway again 01:41 Oh I thought you meant LEGODude. 01:42 it was very quiet for a few days while almost evryone was ban 01:42 including me 01:42 I Like Canned Meat 01:42 me 2 01:42 Okay...... 01:42 01:42 This guy called me a idiot. 01:42 who 01:43 me? 01:43 Gordax. 01:43 I meant canned meat as in: http://www.todayifoundout.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/09/spam5.jpg 01:43 oh 01:43 anyway 01:43 toot toot 01:43 we eventually all got back on and Lego was cooled down 01:43 Spam. 01:44 SHHHH! 01:44 srry 01:44 me might hear you 01:44 if he's online 01:44 me ? 01:44 you never know 01:44 Who? 01:44 Mythrun dosn't say away 01:44 lego 01:44 What did I do? 01:44 so he could be watching us talk right now 01:44 brb 01:44 Myth don't like spam 01:45 AT ALL 01:45 : 01:45 01:45 01:45 01:45 01:45 01:45 01:45 01:45 FAIL 01:45 he don't like that 01:45 What? 01:45 I always do that 01:45 01:45 01:45 01:45 01:45 Do what? 01:45 01:45 01:45 01:45 01:45 01:45 01:45 01:45 01:45 01:45 that 01:45 What is it? 01:45 he is not online i looked 01:45 It's kinda spam 01:45 kinda lag test 01:46 bey 01:46 Test? 01:46 Hi 01:46 Hi. 01:46 anyway 01:46 lego was back on 01:46 O.o 01:46 he potitione with all his followers 01:46 oh ello 01:46 Sup! 01:46 Sat! 01:46 Hello! 01:46 *ello ello ello 01:47 Hi! 01:47 I'm telling a story 01:47 hello 01:47 Ok... 01:47 ANYWAY. 01:47 Yay! story! *Sits on your lap* 01:47 What would You Like For Christmas? 01:47 Bye, everyone! 01:47 bey! 01:47 bai 01:47 Ultra Sonic Raidar. 01:48 YOU GETTING A PONY 01:48 01:48 Yay Pony! 01:48 anyway 01:48 Lego was back on 01:48 Is that Kai? 01:49 i pod jay stormfighter jay miniefigure 01:49 s 01:49 and with his group he went on a blog post he made 01:49 from there they made ther base 01:49 Uhuh? 01:49 and got in a lot of arguements about adminship 01:49 ALOT 01:49 O.o 01:49 for a few weeks 01:49 O_O 01:50 D: 01:50 FAIL 01:50 01:50 AHG! I need to go in a few! 01:50 Quickly1 01:50 fot a few weeks...,,,, 01:50 QUICK!!! 01:50 well 930 01:51 then out founder's Mythrun, Jamester, Nach, ect. 01:51 8:50 01:51 made the Bill Of Admin Rights 01:51 :O 01:51 :o 01:51 :\ 01:51 01:51 01:51 Stating how a member would become an admin 01:51 Stupid thing! 01:52 Sorry it kept doing emotes! 01:52 tomorrow come on at 4:20 01:52 they would need a thousand edits and no record of being baned 01:52 or spamming 01:52 Who me? 01:52 both 01:52 Why? 01:53 It can be found here: LEGO_Universe_Wiki:Policy 01:53 I can be found here: 01:53 and here: LEGO_Universe_Wiki:Manual_of_Style 01:53 cause i have drama till 4:15 01:54 and finaly, and no most importantly here: LEGO_Universe_Wiki:Staff 01:54 anyway....LEGO got furiouse 01:55 and that's when he created the ninjago wiki 01:55 his own domain 01:55 this wikis amediatly became enemies 01:55 NEED TO GO AH! 01:55 bye 01:55 Anyway he went on one last raid of spamming 01:55 I ca be found here: http://legomessageboards.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 01:55 cussing swearing 01:56 evrything 01:56 i cant im banned 01:56 then he made a last blog post sayign he wopuld be leaving with evry one 01:56 There too Flower? 01:56 Do not advertise. 01:56 and hew was ban for life 01:56 Mythran!!! 01:56 BEY and bety myht 01:56 don't kill them 01:56 Oh I'm sorry! 01:56 come on at 4 20 01:57 :# 01:57 tomarrow 01:57 K 01:57 can u still talk 01:57 Yeah. 01:57 i can till 9 30 05:46 bey 12:24 I AM BACK and no ones here.......................... like love halo 4 12:25 LOVE HALO 4 IT IS BOSS 02:57 Hi guys 02:58 how are you? 02:58 Hello. 02:58 been a while since I been here 02:58 02:58 Yea, I guess it has been. 02:59 How are you prof? 02:59 Hey, you know the animations folder in your DB? Could you possibly compress it to a .zp or .rar file and replace the folder? 03:00 *.zip 03:00 should be able to, but not in time before I leave for work 03:00 Okay, later after you get back maybe? 03:01 I'll do my best 03:01 I'm compressing the files now, just won't be able to get it onto DB for a while 03:01 Okay, that's all I'm asking for, just if you can try. ;) 03:02 ;) 03:03 BTW, how was your trip to LEGOLAND awhile back, you never told us. 03:03 it was AWESOME 03:03 (despite the bad weather) 03:03 sadly, with it not being owned by LEGO any more some great rides were closed and lots of it was falling into dis-repair 03:03 however, the Atlantis ride was incredible 03:04 Yea, the one in California wasn't owned by LEGO anymore either. 03:04 you went underwater in a submarine, going round fishes and sharks and stuff 03:04 LEGO sold all the LEGOLANDs to the Merlin Entertainments Group. 03:04 yup 03:05 I know the UK one went to Merlin, but I didn't know if the USA ones were bought by different groups 03:05 I can say for a fact that the US ones did. 03:05 I still need to get the video from LEGOLAND online... 03:06 Yea, I have a few ones as well (Miniland Stuff, Club area (formerly LU), Some of the media) 03:06 So far all I got was one of the audio tracks from Clutch Powers. 03:08 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NzZ_8bPmUmc&feature=plcp 03:14 hi 03:53 hi bouldreax 04:36 04:36 04:36 04:36 oh hello 04:36 hi poltur 04:36 I was lagging all this time 04:36 what is lagging? 04:37 anyway 04:37 I thought no one was on 04:37 has you heard of 04:37 reayman reovlution? 04:37 yes 04:37 Has you played it? 04:37 no 04:37 Would you liek to play it? 04:37 it is really good 04:37 i am rigth now palying it on my computer 04:38 ID have it and I'm playing MC 05:04 bey 05:36 anyone on? 07:08 boo! 07:08 ha! 07:08 did I scare you puppy? 07:08 *Bark* 07:08 I bet I ded 07:11 afk me goign to play mc 07:33 07:33 07:33 07:33 07:33 07:49 yo 07:49 u new? 07:49 hi 08:00 08:00 hello 08:00 Hi 08:00 I have been modeling a LEGO Pirate Ship! And it is almost finished! 08:00 on LDD 08:00 Nope, Blender, EVERYTHING Hand Made 08:01 -_- 08:01 how? 08:01 -___- 08:01 It's not easy, but I am following our main artists drawing....he goes by the name of Makazi 08:01 08:01 oh 08:01 Even then it's not easy 08:02 I just modeled an up to date Pirate Ship Wheel 08:05 And so far, my ship is complete! 08:05 08:05 ooooooh 08:07 GTG 08:07 08:07 Cya 08:07 bey 08:27 afk 08:37 Test 08:43 yes> 08:43 Hey! 08:43 ? 08:43 PM 08:43 hi 08:51 hello 08:51 Hi 09:23 Hello! 09:23 hi 09:23 What's up? 09:23 Not much. You? 09:23 Not much, modeled a 3D Lego Pirate Ship though! 09:23 09:23 cool 09:24 With what program? 09:24 Blender 3d 09:24 Ok 09:24 I am a Newbie at Blender But I am getting the hang of it 09:24 09:24 I've never used it before 09:24 Ah 09:25 I don't make 3D models...LDD is enough for me 09:25 Ah 09:25 Ok 09:25 09:26 I may eventually need to work with programs such as blender though, as I'm working on several homemade ideas for LEGO. 09:26 Cool! 09:26 Have you heard of the LMG? 09:27 Ummm..no 09:27 09:27 What about the "Trial by Fire" MMO project? 09:27 XD No 09:27 09:28 Hmmmm...LSWBF project? 09:28 I don't know much about alot of games, as I am busy with one.. 09:28 09:28 Which is that? 09:28 LSWBF = LEGO STAR WARS BATTLEFRONT? 09:28 yes 09:28 The Legendary Chronicles 09:28 Hmmmm...not sure 09:28 I am 2nd in command of The Legendary Chronicles, we are a team trying to make a kid-friendly medieval based game 09:29 Cool! 09:29 You can find our blog here: http://legendarychroniclesgame.wordpress.com/ 09:29 And our official site here: http://thelegendarychronicles.weebly.com/ 09:29 I've been looking for a good medieval game 09:29 is it a MMOG? 09:29 It is going to be an online based game 09:30 cool 09:30 It will be kid-friendly, and will have Several people chosen as "Chat Moderators" 09:30 They will not be on 24/7, but we will ensure safety 09:30 09:30 hello 09:30 WOW. Will it be browser based or download? 09:30 Download 09:30 Hello 09:31 : ) 09:31 It will feature, medieval worlds, boss battles, time traveling, and some fun adventures! 09:31 brb 09:31 Awesome 09:32 So, will the game be LEGO? 09:32 Yes 09:33 Will there be a building area? 09:33 We are hoping to have some building like LU had, it will be determined later in game development 09:33 09:33 I see. 09:34 Will it be a very detailed game with RS2 type 3D graphics? 09:34 it will be a 3rd person adventure game, with good graphics, it all depends on how the models turn out, but, most likely, our game should have fairly good graphics 09:35 And, you will be able to chat 09:35 09:35 Nice! 09:36 How will the combat system work? 09:36 What are the controls? 09:36 The combat system should be mostly like most game systems, the WASD keys (Up, down, left, right arrow keys) will move your character, the attacking keys are still a WIP 09:36 As we are working on our combat system 09:36 and enemies 09:37 ok 09:37 If you have questions, feel free to contact us at http://thelegendarychronicles.weebly.com/contact-us-or-join.html 09:37 09:38 Will the game have any history, or stories/legends or be completely imagined? 09:38 Ok 09:38 The game will have, mostly a thought up storyline 09:38 Like I said, it will be medieval, but will have some twists 09:38 09:38 Ok 09:38 Like a time traveling area, and "Team" is going to be in the game 09:39 Will the time traveling be through magic or some sort of machine or portal? 09:39 it's kinda like a mixed Time game, where you can travel through times and battle enemies in that time era 09:39 We will probably have some sort of teleporter (Different for each team) 09:39 Oh, I think I'm getting it a bit more now. 09:39 Hey Le! 09:40 Hi 09:41 Legoinstructor, again, if you have any questions, feel free to contact us! We are glad to answer any questions 09:41 09:41 The work the LMG team has done with "TbF" has mostly been done through penciled concepts,sketches, and ideas. 09:41 ok 09:42 It will also be a medieval game 09:42 Ah, yes, our team follows by many drawings by our concept artist, Makazi. 09:42 Makazi is our concept artist, and is very skilled at drawing concept art 09:43 I see. I am one of the concept artists for the LMG's "TbF" project. 09:43 Cool! 09:44 What are you in the project you're with? 09:44 I am 2nd in command, head in terrain design, and help with modeling 09:45 I am founder and head of the project,and concept art director. 09:45 Cool! 09:45 BRB 09:45 AFK 09:46 kk 09:47 back 09:47 So, do you have any of the main characters or story-lines complete? 09:48 Hmmm....well, we have a main minifig rig completed, and need texture designers 09:48 storyline is mostly completed 09:48 Except maybe few changes may be necessary 09:49 Hey Rio! 09:49 09:49 PM 09:50 Howdy do 09:50 I can understand that.One of our main characters,Zamorak, started out as a giant warrior troll who worked for the king and ended up as an elf, and a boss in a major quest-line. 09:50 Hello Rioforce. 09:50 Hello Prof 09:51 Ah, well, if you look in our storyline, on the blog 09:51 you can see that Professor Visera is our main boss who is causing the havoc in the game 09:51 09:51 HI RIO 09:51 HI BIN 09:52 'OW YOU DOPIN'? 09:52 -doin' 09:52 BRB again 09:53 PM, Bincredible 09:53 back again 09:54 Do you have any music yet? 09:54 Hi again 09:54 No, but we hope to have some ready soon! 09:54 09:55 Heh, we're very slow in our development so far...we probably won't begin music for another 2 years or so 09:55 Ah.. 09:56 This is our third year in developing models,concepts,ideas,etc.... 09:56 Wow, you have been around for a while 09:56 yup, but the reason it's going so slow is because we have all the same people working on every project. 09:56 Ah..ok 09:57 GTG CYA GUYS 09:57 So, although some of our projects, such as LSWBF, have only been in the makings for 3 months we do have about 20 projects in development... 09:57 Cya 09:57 Bye, Bin. 09:57 WOW 09:57 cya 09:58 legoinstructor, uhh what's your game? 09:58 20 projects?! 09:58 "Trial by Fire" 09:58 LEGO? 09:58 yes 09:58 it's a free standard unlicensed game 09:59 should've said standard free unlicensed game. 09:59 We do have permission from LEGO to do it to. 09:59 and yes 20 projects. 09:59 Everyonev has permission... *fail* 10:00 ello? 10:00 hello? 10:00 Hi 10:00 Hi 10:01 Your thoughts are wrong. Everyone has permission to make a free standard lego game, but ours includes permission for LEGO to use any concepts and such things as they want. 10:01 which game? 10:01 Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha 10:02 Unfortunately no information has been released to LEGO or fans regarding the game except for that which was posted on the MB's and said here 10:02 ??? 10:02 What's funny? 10:02 Ummm..... 10:02 http://aboutus.lego.com/en-us/legal-notice/fair-play/ 10:02 Everyone has permission 10:02 what game is this? 10:02 IDK some random game 10:02 EVERYONE has permission... Johnny Thunder in my game 10:02 http://thelegendteam.files.wordpress.com/2012/11/drive-safely-wallpaper.png 10:03 Look! A LEGO concept! 10:03 Eeek I am breaking the law! D: 10:03 Someone arrest me! 10:03 10:03 Whoa what? We can have LU concepts in a fan made game? 10:03 10:03 Like NPC's? 10:03 Ai ai ai! 10:03 Uhh sorta 10:03 yes 10:03 yes you can. 10:03 Sota 10:03 So we could use some NPC's? 10:03 10:03 Oh, hey le. 10:03 Some NPCs yes. 10:03 *Sota? Did you mean Soda? 10:03 10:03 Just no LU game files 10:04 I mean sorta. 10:04 Ah, we were't ever planning that 10:04 10:04 Yea good idea 10:04 I don't want to get sued! 10:04 but NPCs are fine. 10:04 10:04 I mean, a name is a name and a LEGO texture is a lego texture and a minifigure NPC is a name, texture, and accessories. 10:04 Rio, I guess The old Thunder will be in all these fan games. 10:04 PB has him too?!?! 10:04 10:05 um...I'm going to watch the yogscast 10:05 XD 10:05 bey 10:05 I'm going to watch Ninjago. 10:05 I'll be AFK-ish 10:05 Ugh. You are obviously just an insolent person who doesn't know as much about what they're talking about as they think. 10:05 I saw Episode 25 10:05 10:05 Me too. 10:05 Somewhat early on we had some promo art with him on it. 10:05 I have 2 monitors set up so I can see chat at the same time 10:05 AFK-ish 10:05 Episode 25 Rise of the Overlord was FREAKY 10:05 STOP! 10:05 10:05 If anyone saw it early on youtube 10:05 10:05 I want to watch it myself 10:05 bye bye 10:05 I didn't say anything 10:06 10:06 Bye as well. 10:06 just said it was freaky 10:06 10:06 I'll jut leave chat anyway. ok, Bye! BBL! 10:07 Bye! 10:07 2012 11 12